ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lavos
Lavos is Chrono Trigger's primary villain, an alien parasite which crash landed in the year 65,000,000 B.C. It was named "Lavos" by Ayla, a word she made up from the root words "La" meaning "fire" and "Vos" "big" in an ancient language. Lavos' true name (if it even had one) is unknown. Lavos came to Earth with the intention of draining its energy so that it could produce genetically enhanced spawn, which would then continue the cycle on other planets. In the North American version of the game, it is claimed once in the series that Lavos directly influenced all technology and life on the planet, evolving the planet's life forms to cultivate it, and make itself stronger.As Magus puts it, "We were created only to be harvested. All people... and all living things..." However, the line is absent in the Japanese version.Chrono Compendium Despite it originally just being in translation though in Chrono Cross it appears this actually is the case as a large portion of the game involves many layers of time line event controller which all end at Lavos. In the original timeline, Lavos slept for millions of years, gaining power until 1999 AD, when he emerged and put the world into an apocalyptic state. However, because of the interference of many of the characters, he was summoned at two other points in time—12000 BC and 600 AD. While traveling in 2300 AD, Crono, Marle, and Lucca see a video of the Day of Lavos which occurred in 1999 AD, and decide to prevent it somehow. Magus is also after Lavos for destroying his home era of 12000 BC Lavos has three different forms. The first form is the outer shell, which resembles the Peluda. The second form consists of a large humanoid form with two arms. The third and final form is Lavos Core, consisting of three parts: a humanoid center, and two 'bits'. While the natural "dreamstone" is a substance responsible for the first evolution of human beings from animal apes to sentient creatures, it is revealed in Chrono Cross that Lavos is responsible for the creation and advancement of the actual modern human species. Upon impact, a splinter of Lavos's shell broke off. This becomes the focal point of Chrono Cross, the Frozen Flame. Lavos is also the final boss in Chrono Cross, except in the form of the Devourer of Time, the result of the defeated Lavos assimilating Schala in the darkness beyond time. As Boss Other Bosses Before Lavos begins to fight the players with it's normal powers, it tests you. Lavos becomes the same strength and HP and powers as some of the other bosses you've faced. Lavos becomes: * Dragon Tank * Guardian (with Pods) * Heckran * Zombor (with upper and lower bodies) * Masa & Mune * Nizbel * Magus * Black Tyranno (with Azala) * Giga Gaia (with both arms) See also * Lavos (Body) * Lavos (Right Hand) * Lavos (Left Hand) * Lavos Pod * Center Pod * Lavos Core * Queen Zeal References Category:Chrono series characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional prehistoric characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional hermaphrodites and people of unclear gender Category:Fictional parasites Category:Fictional giants Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:1995 introductions